


Good morning Snowflake

by E_Box



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy Isak, idk how to tag, just fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Box/pseuds/E_Box
Summary: Their first morning in their new apartment. Isak is just really happy so he goes buy thmeselves breakfast.





	Good morning Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys, so I'd appreciate some reviews. Please be nice though, like not mean but yeah, reviews are great

11/04/2017

07:45

 

Isak had woken up pretty early for a non-school day. Something that never happens. But yeah, he was excited. More than excited. They finally had their home, their place, their castle, their bubble, a place where they couldn’t get interrupted by Eskild, Noora or Linn. They could make out as much as they wanted, anywhere, at any times. Be as loud as they wanted, be as obnoxious as they wanted, be as sappy as they wanted. It was real now. They had a nameplate that said “Bech Næsheim/Valtersen”.

\------------       

When the boys had left them the previous night, as soon as the door closed, it all felt real. It was as real as it could ever be. Even more. Once they were left on their own, in the quiet of the night, in the middle of a few boxes (Isak didn’t have that many things and Even didn’t bring much either), the emotions burst in. Neither of them could speak. Not even one word. They stood in front of each other, looking into their eyes, breathing heavy. Slowly, Even brought both of his hands on either side of Isak’s face, holding him ever so lightly like he was gonna become powder if it was a tiny bit too strong. His thumbs brushed his cheekbones and slowly he leaned his face in and softly kissed his lips, a sweet tender “I’m here and not letting go of you” kinda kiss. Isak’s hands were now holding Even’s wrists, a little tight, too scared to let go as he couldn’t take his eyes off his face. His eyes were burning, his chest wasn’t expanding, his hands were trembling.

“I love you so much baby,” Even breathed, his voice soft.

Isak couldn’t answer, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. So Even hugged him tightly, his arms around his neck as Isak placed his around the waist.

“I love you I love you I love you. I really do baby, I love you so much,” Even whispered into his hair. Isak felt tears slip out of his eyes. But they were the good ones, not the bad ones. With Even, he felt at a place where he belonged, felt loved enough he was trusted. Something he had never felt with any other person.

“I love you too Even,” Isak finally got out and it took more energy than he thought it would.

After standing there hugging for a solid five minutes, Even leaned back, his hands taking place again on his cheeks. Isak’s eyes were a bit puffy and he looked vulnerable. So Even brushed his lips against his.

A soft laugh escaped Isak, which was immediately returned with warmth and love, and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. His man was gorgeous and he was so deeply in love. His wonderful flawless boyfriend loved him and wanted to be with him, never leave his side. Yeah, he could leave with that.

So taking his hand in his, Even led them to their bedroom –empty bedroom except for a single mattress that Even took from his bunk bed and was gonna keep until they got a proper 2-person sized new and clean mattress–  and once they reached the threshold, Even picked him up, taking his butt in his hands and Isak automatically gasped while wrapping his legs around Even’s waist. He was shining. They were both shining. With his hands on Even’s jaw, he slowly kissed him. He never wanted to stop kissing Even.

When they pulled apart, Even sat down at the edge of the bed, with Isak on his lap. There, they continued making out soft and sweet. That, until they couldn’t breathe and were literally falling asleep while kissing. So Even decided it was time for bed. They pulled on some grey sweatpants and were pretty easy to find in the box categorized as ~clothes~. Then, Even laid on the bed and Isak took place above him, his head right above the heart, arms wrapping around each other’s ribs and the cover fitting them together perfectly. With that, Even kissed Isak’s forehead as he placed one hand on the back of his head, keeping him steady, running his fingers though the curls. And they fell asleep like that, Isak listening to his heartbeat and Even breathing in his hair.

During the night, they detangled themselves and they would wake up feeling the emptiness. Once, Isak startled awake, feeling something creep around his stomach but settled right back realizing it was only Even who was bringing him closer, wanting to feel him.

\------------       

So now that he was up, he pulled away gently, making sure not to wake Even. Success. He took a piece of paper out of his school bag and wrote:

_Good morning baby,_

_Please go back to sleep, I’ll be back soon._

_Don’t come out of Our bedroom cause you’ll ruin everything if you do._

_I love you soooooo much,_

_You favorite person, Isak <3_

_PS: when I come back, please pretend you didn’t wake up_

 

Little note written and placed next to Even, and his jeans pulled on, he took some money and an empty backpack. Making as little noise as possible, he went out the door to go to the French bakery Eskild had told him about and to also buy some juice.

He trotted happily and decided to buy two croissants and two pains au chocolat. Then, went to the closest market that sold orange and apple juice.

After buying all of that, he came back to their apartment, took his shoes and coat off, placed his backpack on the floor, and took out a tray and two mugs that he put on top of the boxes. Then, he walked to their bedroom and saw that Even was still sleeping. He climbed back in bed after taking his jeans off to settle in sweats. He looked deeply at Even, his eyes remembering every feature. Placing his left hand on his cheek, he stroked the bone there until the beautiful eyes fluttered open. They did, and Even looked up with a smile on his face.

“Good morning baby,” he said in his raspy morning voice looking down as he stretched.

“Good morning snowflake,” Isak answered.

“Did you just call me ‘snowflake’ ?” Even asked with a laugh.

“Yeah I just did,” Isak replied with a big toothy grin which got him a wonderful hug and kisses all over his face, his lips coming last.

“What do you want for breakfast? I’m gonna go buy some food, we have nothing.”

“No, I did. Just wait here and I’ll be back in a second.” Isak was so proud of himself, he was so excited he wanted to show his boyfriend how adult he could be.

“What? Okay, I’ll be here. I won’t move. Want me to close my eyes too?” Even asked sarcastically.

“Oh yeah!! Do that Even!!!” and Isak slipped out of the door, loosely shutting it behind him.

He then came back with the tray, with the breakfast he’d bought for them and a bonus: a red rose.

“Okay, open your eyes baby,” Isak finally announced as he placed the tray on the mattress, between them and sat down on the opposite side.

Even took his hands off and looked at Isak, his big smile making him look like a child and then at what was on the bed. “You bought this baby?” He asked, finger pointing.

“Yes!” was all that came out. He was too excited he could tell the whole thing from when he woke up to when he came back.

“Awwww!!! Baby!!! You’re so cute I love you,” Even said as he pulled his hands in front of him to cradle his face and give his boy a big fat kiss.

“I even bought a rose for you!!! Can you believe that?!” He showed up the reed flower to Even.

“Such a sappy guy Isak!” Even said, shaking his face from side to side.

“No I’m not!!! What are you talking about?? I’m the least sappy person Even!”

“Yeah, that’s true. I’m sorry not-sappy-Isak Valtersen,” Even replied, kissing him again and again.

And you know what, that was their first morning in their apartment and Isak could live with that forever. Even could live with that forever too. As long as they had each other, anything was possible they both thought. They were too deeply in love there was no way back anymore.


End file.
